


Staring Him in the Face

by glymr



Category: Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Meme: Party Favors, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I knew it. I knew it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring Him in the Face

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during [this page](http://sdfo.org/Batman/YJ46/08.jpg) and [this page](http://sdfo.org/Batman/YJ46/09.jpg) of Young Justice #46. For context, the rest of Young Justice *just* learned Tim's real name through something of a cosmic accident. Tim's been away from the team because of trust issues mostly caused by Batman...anyway. The dialogue in this is verbatim from the comic, but the thoughts are what I saw underneath.

"Yeah, what's the story... _Tim_?" Superboy smirked at him.

Tim couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. "Hunh. Well, the whole Bedlam thing solved that little problem, didn't it. You all know I'm Tim Drake now..."

"I...didn't, actually," said Snapper.

"No one mentioned it to me," interjected The Ray.

"I think somebody told **me** , but I didn't care enough to **remember** ," sneered Slo-bo.

"The point is...there are some trust issues that are moot now," said Tim, ignoring the interruptions. "We've had time to cool off. And, frankly...and I can't believe I'm saying this...I missed you guys. So if you _want_ me back...say the _word_."

They stared at him. Hostile. _Cold_. Really, really pissed off.

"Uh...guys? Just...y'know...anytime." His voice sounded weak to his own ears. They were joking, right? Surely they were joking. He'd hung out with Nightwing enough to know when someone was kidding around...

Except...

Maybe they *weren't* joking. Maybe they really didn't want him around any more. He was still guilty by association with Batman. And it wasn't like he'd actually decided to tell them his real name. They'd only found out because they'd all been trapped in that alternate world where he hadn't been Robin and Kon had been all skinny and not Superboy and...

Another thought struck him, making his stomach twist. Maybe they'd never wanted him around in the *first* place. Maybe Kon and Bart had only tolerated him because he was already there, and they were too nice to kick him out. He was the downer, the one that rained on everyone else's parade, the stick-up-his-ass Robin that nobody liked -

_I knew it. I knew it._

He glanced around at his friends - well, the people he'd *thought* were his friends, and took a breath. "Well...okay...I mean, if that's how you _feel_ , I can respect th--"

"Oh, don't be a _jerk_! Of _course_ we want you on board!" Abruptly Superboy's hand was wrapped around his, and Wonder Girl flung her arms around his neck, warm and strong against him. Robin blinked, then smiled uncertainly.

"It hasn't been the same _without_ you!" she cried. "Wait'll the others hear you're back! They'll be so thrilled! _Right_ , Slo-bo?"

Slo-bo didn't even look up. "Did he **leave**?"


End file.
